Various forms of wing section equipped rod weeder shafts heretofore have been provided with rod weeder shafts driven from a single hydraulic motor drivingly coupled to the center section rod weeder shaft. In such instances the couplings between the main section rod weeder shaft and the wing section rod weeder shafts must be disassembled each time the wing sections are raised and reassembled each time the wing sections are lowered. This requires the operator of the associated tractor to dismount each time the wing sections are to be raised and lowered and to spend considerable time in uncoupling or recoupling the wing section rod weeder shafts to the opposite ends of the main center section rod weeder shaft. Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby the couplings between a main section rod weeder shaft and the wing section rod weeder shafts may be accomplished from a remote location such as the operator's position of an associated tractor. In addition, it is also important that such couplings may be operative whether the rod weeder shafts are to be turned in one direction or the other direction when performing a rod weeding operation.
Examples of various forms of universal couplings including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,780,383, 2,772,659 and 3,675,953.